


Silent Spell

by Should I Write It (LunaNightshade)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mute - Freeform, Muteness, Mutism, Witch - Freeform, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNightshade/pseuds/Should%20I%20Write%20It
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read this and tell me if i should write more than the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Spell

I remember my 12th birthday well. I remember it very, very well. It was August 19th, 2014. There were only two weeks until i would go to the Hunter’s Academy. 

I woke up before my dad did, at 6:30. My dad would be up at 7:00, if his alarm clock didn’t fail again. I remember his annoying alarm as well. It woke me up every morning, due to my room being right across the hall from my dad’s, it was a dull beeping that grew louder and louder until my father woke up and turned it off. I will never know if it was going to fail or not. 

I slipped on my favorite blue dress and pulled my brown hair back into a ponytail. I went to the mirror and put on my pink lip gloss. I smiled wide, forgetting for a moment how much i hated my braces. 

I got upset, very upset. I should have nice teeth. I brushed them twice daily. I flossed them every night. I should have perfect teeth.

And then suddenly everything was on fire. 

I ran and banged on my dad’s door. 

“Vic? What’s up?” 

I kept banging on the door until he came out. I lead him to the bathroom. He took in the scene slowly. More slowly than you would think he would considering his house was in flames. He gazed and the purple fire and i thought i could see tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Just focus, Vic. Focus on making the flames go away.”


End file.
